


【贝壳花】幻象

by Mulinyuan



Category: cristiano - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulinyuan/pseuds/Mulinyuan
Summary: 费德里科做了一场梦。





	【贝壳花】幻象

**Author's Note:**

> 费德里科做了一场梦。

费德里科几乎以为这是真实存在的了，但下一秒他只能笑着摇头、否定自己不切实际的幻想。这怎么可能是真的？三流的童话作家也不敢写出这种故事来。  
话虽如此，意大利男孩却没想过尽快从梦中醒来，他早就过了为这个感到羞窘的年纪，何况比之更火热露骨的梦……他又不是没有做过。  
更早些时候在卡拉拉、他的房间墙壁上贴着四角被精心包裹住的大幅海报，挤占了男孩本就不大的天地——但当他凝望向少年的背影、那样极致又热烈的红色，便似乎能看到小镇外宁远辽阔的天空，能看到名为“梦想”的东西。  
从什么时候开始呢？单纯的憧憬里掺入了肮脏的爱欲，房间里的海报总是换了又换，起初只是曼联红色七号的背影，渐渐地转过身来、到最后只聚焦在梦剧场小王子俊美的面容上，近得触手可及。  
费德里科会对着少年桀骜肆意的微笑臆想，隔着棉质睡裤抚慰自己硬挺的性器，他既欣喜于葡萄牙男孩毫不介意对镜头展示自己的美好躯体，也不可避免地嫉妒全世界看到这一幕的人们。  
意大利男孩在猜测少年的腰肢会多么纤细柔韧，小巧的乳尖会多么敏感可爱，阴雨连绵的天气让他白皙得几乎发着光，曼联的更衣室该有多幸运？才能天天对着这个……以及、那些成年人会不会像此刻的他一样硬得发疼。  
那些荒淫糜烂的春梦从费德里科的十四岁延续至今，到现在仍是他不可言说的秘密，不过自从真实存在的、三十三岁的克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多出现在他的生活里，梦境的主角便不再局限于青春年少的马德拉男孩身上。  
体检那一天捆缚在光裸躯体上的“渔网”，高高卷起的运动短裤，黑色运动内衣下的漂亮腹肌……费德里科有时会感到疑惑，世界上怎么能有这样的人存在？他不仅构成了你关于偶像和梦想的全部憧憬，还能满足你对爱和性欲的一切淫靡幻想。  
而此刻，费德里科意识到今天出现在他梦里的主角又成了那个少年。

湖水一般的月光倾洒下来，似乎在亲吻柔软大床上安然沉睡的卷毛脑袋，床头酷似Wendy和Spike的狗狗玩偶也显得那么可爱，一切都是费德里科梦里的美好场景，他不由自主地一步步靠近，却唯恐惊扰了安眠的少年。  
纹有刺青的手指轻轻落下，向上拉了拉薄被的边缘，想要遮住少年露在空气中的肩膀，半趴半侧躺着的睡姿让他的身材曲线展露无遗。贝尔纳代斯基先生简直错不开眼睛，克里斯蒂亚诺在他床上这个认知足以让他兴奋个一天一夜了。  
“Fede……别闹，我好困。”

半梦半醒间，克里斯蒂亚诺哼哼唧唧地抱怨自己的恋人，葡萄味儿的意大利语逗得意大利青年有点想笑，只能无奈地看着瘫在柔软大床上的年轻身体，他看上去困极了，好像刚结束一天的训练回到家中，想要接着做个有着清沙树影的梦。  
费德里科还挺喜欢这个“脑洞”的，关于克里斯蒂亚诺的一切都那么有趣，即使是在年轻人的梦里——可在梦里又有什么关系呢？也就只有在梦里的时候，才能这样肆无忌惮地对待克里斯啊……一切都可以被允许。  
贝尔纳代斯基先生噙着笑意低下头去，微凉的唇轻轻落在少年软乎乎的卷毛上，贴着额头一路向下……眼睑、睫毛、颧骨，近乎朝圣般温柔地啄吻着，令葡萄牙男孩微微皱起的眉头很快舒展开来。  
“唔……你真讨厌。”  
费德里科觉得骂人的克里斯也很可爱，于是给了他一个吻作奖励。这次的吻强硬了不少，不容分说地亲在少年微微张开的柔软唇瓣上，将含糊不清的抗议淹没在了唇舌交缠之间。  
“这么讨厌的我，也还是很喜欢你啊。”一吻作罢，年轻人抵在十八岁的恋人额前，发出了满足又无赖的喟叹，“克里斯，克里斯。” 费德里科低低地、一声一声地唤他的名字，“我可以吗？”  
实际上，意大利年轻人的另一只手已经悄无声息地探进了薄被，轻轻抚上少年光裸的腰侧，在克里斯蒂亚诺优美的肌肉线条上流连忘返。  
“别，嗯……”少年伸出手去拍他，力道却软绵绵的。  
“可我好想拥有你，克里斯。”费德里科如同某种黏人的大型犬类，紧紧地抱住了怀里仍未完全成熟的少年躯体，他小心翼翼地用唇去蹭葡萄牙男孩的脖颈，慢慢的，克里斯蒂亚诺轻微的挣扎便消失了，他仍然闭着眼，倔强的嘴巴抿得紧紧，看上去有许多不满，但又乖巧地任摸任亲，像只被讨好了的顺毛猫咪。  
面对费德里科的满腔爱意，十八岁的克里斯蒂亚诺选择了纵容和予取予求，处于朦胧间的意识给出了如此直率的反应，比平日的炸毛傲娇猫更多了几分可爱。费德里科深吸了一口气，被爱欲支配的身体热血沸腾，心却柔软得不像话。  
“会很舒服的，乖……嗯？”费德里科按捺住了急切的心情，手指沿着锁骨的线条抚摸肩颈，好让怀里的少年完全放松，另一只手夹住右侧小巧的乳首揉捏把玩，很快使它硬挺起来。  
“唔……别玩了。”梦剧场的小王子终于抬起头来，露出被情欲染红的眼角和其间氤氲的水汽，“快……”

白皙的脖颈上，吞咽喉结的动作十分明显，克里斯蒂亚诺随着意大利年轻人抚摸向他胯间的动作微微颤抖，直到修剪整齐的耻毛里半勃的笔直性器终于被费德里科的手指握住，才发出了一声小兽似的呜咽。  
颜色干净的性器轻易地被意大利青年娴熟灵巧的动作取悦了，仅靠单手套弄便能彻底精神奕奕地立起，费德里科带了点恶趣味、轻轻地玩弄可怜巴巴的铃口，任由流出的液水黏在指尖，随着套弄的动作发出咕唧的轻响。  
“不，不要……”  
沉沦在情欲中的少年握住费德里科的手臂，但后者只是温柔而坚定地拒绝了他：“不必担心，没关系的……我会处理好一切。”  
梦剧场的小王子几乎要到高潮了，但就差那么一点，费德里科只能逼迫自己对他可怜巴巴的眼神视而不见。他的目光紧盯着克里斯年轻好看的脸庞——被舔吻得红肿的唇瓣微微张开，露出艳红的舌尖，颧骨和眼眶也都红的过分，舒适地微微眯起眼眸的神态呈现出一种天真而自然的淫靡风情。  
像是意识到了只有眼前这个人才能带给自己快乐，少年就着拥抱的动作贴近了费德里科，在他耳畔喘息着说：“…….想要更多。” 这简直成了情欲最好的催化剂，本就在强自忍耐的意大利青年根本受不了这个。  
薄被被掀开，露出内里被亵玩得凌乱不堪的美好肉体，少年脆弱的脚踝被费德里科握住，连带着笔直的长腿被抬到空中，弯折向胸前。青年从正面压上来，比起平常的温柔多了不少侵略性，他始终看着少年，直到那双湿漉漉的小鹿眼睛羞窘地避开。  
“啪——”克里斯蒂亚诺漂亮挺翘的屁股上挨了轻轻的一巴掌，他还懵着，就被接踵而至的、肆意的揉捏玩弄惊住了……渐渐的，青年手指上的淫水也终于见了效用，一点点侵入、扩开男孩紧致的穴口。  
“不行……好痛！”娇气包拧了拧腰，一副抗拒的模样，费德里科只能爱怜地亲亲他的卷毛：“很快……克里斯，很快。”  
他没有骗人，这个葡萄牙的小婊子简直是为了被操而生的。不，不可以这么粗鲁，费德里科用三根手指操弄柔软湿滑的内壁时，突然生出了这个想法：他生来就应该和我在一起，只有我，这个世界上只有我可以操他。

昏昏沉沉的克里斯蒂亚诺彻底清醒了，特别是当意大利青年尺寸惊人的火热性器抵上他的腿根，费德里科在他耳畔耐心地安抚道：“我会慢慢的，不痛。”  
——他只想反驳一句：骗子！  
粗大的龟头挤入小穴的一瞬间，克里斯溢出了一声难受的呜咽，但天然适合被操弄、已然被意大利人驯服了的紧致甬道意外地能够一口气吞没全部，被粗大的阴茎贯穿到底，青年囊袋附近的耻毛直接摩擦在他肿胀的穴口、刺激得酥痒不已。  
本就处于高潮边缘的男孩实在无法控制过度的快感，几乎是在粗大阴茎插到尽头的那一瞬间颤抖着射了出来，他的手指无力地攀住费德里科的肩膀，划出几道浅浅的红印。这对于二十四岁正当巅峰的足球运动员来说根本算不上什么损伤，意大利青年低下头轻柔地吻去少年湿漉漉的眼泪，性器却缓慢而无情地抽插起来。  
葡萄牙男孩的内壁是如此的幼嫩而火热，简直能让任何一个男人的阴茎融化在其中、欲仙欲死，何况是那样喜欢他的费德里科呢？巨大的阴茎撞到了克里斯蒂亚诺的前列腺，让可怜的少年发出一声沙哑的尖叫，敏感点被碾压的快感宛如磨人的电流，随着连绵不断的顶弄从尾椎骨一路麻到脑海。  
“唔……不要……呜啊！”  
克里斯蒂亚诺根本无法控制自己的小屁股吸着青年的阴茎摇晃，长腿也圈住了意大利人有力的腰，交合处透明的肠液顺着费德里科插入的阴茎流到床单上，亮晶晶地渗湿了一片。意大利青年还恶意地加大了动作幅度，力道也愈来愈重，每一次操干都势大力沉——葡萄牙男孩简直要被漫长的折磨逼疯了。  
“混蛋……讨厌你…..”  
费德里科能够清晰地感受到，男孩滚烫湿滑的内壁紧紧挤压着自己的阴茎，企图榨干他的每一点精液，于是他也不介意和少年一同高潮，在他淫靡的哭叫声里用精液灌满他的小穴，直到被彻底操开的穴口从边缘滴落白色的浊液。

“你真棒，克里斯……”青年笑得满足又狡黠，“这是我做过最好的梦。” 他并未做太多思考，只把这当成即将消散的幻象，仍处于高潮余韵里的克里斯蒂亚诺却疑惑地拧起了眉毛：“你说什么？”  
刚下私人飞机回到共同的家里，还没倒过时差来就被男朋友按着操软了双腿的克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多先生几乎被气乐了：“怎么？你觉得这是个梦吗？” 费德里科被张牙舞爪的小兽挠了一把，突然后知后觉地意识到：这一切似乎都太真实了。  
“但……但是你、你不是应该？”——三十四岁了吗？贝尔纳代斯基先生一时语塞，在怎么看都只有十八岁的克里斯蒂亚诺看白痴的眼神里困惑地挠了挠头。  
“你真的只有二十四岁吗？Fede？”梦剧场的小王子无奈地扶额，“我怀疑你隐瞒了自己的老年痴呆症……我这么优秀的人怎么就被你泡到了？” 【费德里科：我？我怎么泡到你的？？？我泡到了吗？？？？？？？】  
贝尔纳代斯基先生连忙从床头柜上拿来自己的手机，飞快地Google了一下“克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多”，然后……你猜怎么着？？他差一点点就被吓软了🙂  
克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多·多斯·桑托斯·阿维罗（Cristiano Ronaldo dos Santos Aveiro），出生于葡萄牙马德拉岛丰沙尔，葡萄牙职业足球运动员，司职边锋、中锋，效力于英国曼彻斯特联足球俱乐部，老特拉福德的新7号——现有一名同为足球运动员的男朋友：效力于意大利尤文图斯足球俱乐部的费德里科·贝尔纳代斯基。  
——难道这不是梦？懵逼的费德里科完全不敢相信自己的眼睛，直到少年温热的手臂轻车熟路地环住他，还拧了一把他腰间的软肉。  
“别再装傻了！Fede！我知道你为什么突然这么说啦！”自认聪明绝顶的克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多弹了男朋友的脑门一下，挪了挪还疼着的屁股，找到青年怀里最舒服的位置安然地躺下。  
“哼！我才刚成年呢，你就这么迫不及待——飞来都灵之前Boss和我说，这样猴急的男人非常非常非常不可信！！！！”梦剧场备受宠爱的男孩带着一点也不讨人厌的、趾高气昂的神色冲自家男朋友发起了小脾气，“你必须对我负责！！！”  
少年眨了眨亮晶晶的深棕色眼眸，藏住眼里的狡黠：“所以我们什么时候结婚？咳咳，才不是我要主动和你结婚的，是爵爷说这样才保险，所以我——”他没说完这句话，喋喋不休的唇瓣就被青年堵了个正着。  
克里斯蒂亚诺被费德里科紧紧地按在怀里，他看不见青年眼里的晶莹和极致的狂喜，却好像能够感知到他激动的情绪，于是他安抚地吻了吻男朋友的侧颈：“好啦，是我想要和你结婚还不行吗？”

——我好像明白了，克里斯。  
——关于那些真实得像是存在过的梦境，关于一切对你的幻想。  
——我想那是上帝在告诉我，假如我从未放弃梦见你，从未放弃靠近你的努力，便总能在无数个宇宙里与你相逢、甚至相爱。  
——我们生来合该如此。

**Author's Note:**

> 神奇的是，这个梦好像成真了。


End file.
